They were in the band
by inner-muse13
Summary: This story follows the origins of Luxord, Marluxia, Demxy and Larxene as somebodies, as a band. What do the memebers of organization plan for them. Romance, humor, silly disney puns and a bit of darkness thrown in. Contains well known lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

**Mey tuned up his sitar and looked up to the bright stage lights above. He sighed deeply and smiled he had a feeling tonight would be the night, their big break. Rould was sitting in one of the many empty tables tapping his fingers on the table. He lifted a glass of rum. " You better bring yourselves together this time guys we are barley scrapping by as it is." Relena looked over and laughed " take a chill pill big man, we would be better off if we did not have to pick up your bar tab." Rould growled lowly and took another sip of rum " Once your all rich and famous You and I don't have to worry about it!" Rould sat back in his seat. " Enough goofing around kids, let me hear the set list."  
A boy with wild pink hair plugged in his axe, dressed in tight black pants, high tops and a dirty muscle shirt that read " live hard die young" on it. He smiled wickedly and put his hands on the strings. " You ready babe?" The boy with wild pink hair said to the girl with equally wild canary yellow hair. She stepped up to the microphone and tapped her black high tops with the lighting bolt on the side. Lumaria , the boy with wild pink hair slowly began to strum on his axe the first set of cords. Relena took a deep breath and looked out into the imaginary crowd. Her mouth now open making words and song " Did they tell you, you should grow up, When you wanted to dream. Did they warn you, better shape up If you want to succeed. I don't know about you, who are they talking to? They aren't talking to me"  
Lumaria stepped back up and his energy increased and you could hear it in his playing. The crescendo echoed through the room now it was time for the chorus, the hook lines. Relena came charging in with her words "I'm higher than high, lower than deep. I'm doing it wrong, singing along." As Relena was getting ready to sing the next verse two men in long black cloaks came through the door and seated themselves in the back. One with very noticeable silver hair the other a long scar down his face. Rould turned and looked a bit concerned but did not wish to disrupt his bar tab while they were playing so well.**

" Do you think they will do?" said the man with silver hair. " Dude, What am I supposed to know, I am just here for the fun of it." The man with silver hair gave the other a sharp glare. " You're worthless." The man with the scar frowned a bit and went back to listening to the band.  
Relena's voice rang out again in harmony with the axe " Did I ask you for attention,When affection is what I need,Thinking sorrow is perfection. I'd wallow 'til you told me There's no glitter in the gutter There's no twilight galaxy. Go higher than high, ooo\Lower than deep, ooo. Keep doing it wrong, ooo Singing along, ooo.I'm higher than high, ooo. Lower than deep, ooo. Doing it wrong, ooo  
and singing along, ooo" Mey was singing back up vocals his tenor voice matched Relena's rather well. Now it was his time to shine he picked up his sitar and joined in the song with an equally pleasing melody. " I'm alright, c'mon baby. I've seen all the demons that you've got..If you're not alright, now c'mon baby. I'll pick you up and take you where you want. Anywhere you want. Anywhere you want  
Anywhere you want. Anything you want..." The man with the scar smiled " Sorta mellow for a punk band, but I like. What are these guys called.?" The man with the silver hair looked back " Poyzen Apples" The man with the scar began to chuckle under his breath. " They are worth it though, all of them. Can't you see it Xigbar?" Xigbar looked back, the name struck him a tad odd, but it was his name , at least he thought so. " See what sir?" Xemnas smiled coyly " The darkness."  
Xigbar looked back he could faint outlines of darkness all around them. " I think I do, dude how is that possible?" Xemnas nodded " We are darkness, that is why we can see it Xigbar." The song was coming to close and the energy winding down " I'm higher than high, ooo. Lower than deep, ooo  
Doing it wrong, ooo. And singing along, ooo. Higher than high, ooo Lower than deep, ooo Doing it wrong, oooSinging along, ooo..." It was then the band noticed the cloaked strangers, they set down their instruments and crossed their arms in unison. Mey was sitting on the edge of the stage a strand of his mullet fell into his face " So what can Poyzen Apples do for you strangers?" Xigbar was trying to hold back more laughter, this had to be a joke, Xemnas got up slowly and dramatically " Lets say we are fans."  
Relena butted in and plopped her self next to Mey " Well we never had fans dress so strangely what are you guys goth or something?" She snorted. That was the breaking point with Xigbar, he could no longer contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing. Xemnas hit him on the back of the head " Enough Xigbar, excuse my college and our style of dress, its our uniform." Rould looked up the strangers " Strange uniforms, so who do you work for?" Xemnas smiled " A very exclusive talent agency." He handed Rould a business card with an odd symbol on it, the company name read " The organization" Rould smiled " Talent agency you say and an exclusive one at that, how can my band interest you?" Rould liked his lips maybe tonight was the night. Xemnas looked over to the band" You are exactly what we are looking for."  
Rould smiled brightly he could hear the cash and drink flowing in. " I have great news fellows, these fellows are a talent agency and they said that we are exactly what we are looking for!" The band could not believe themselves the men in black cloaks were a god-send. Mey jumped up and did a cart wheel off the stag landing gracefully on his feet. Lumaria picked up his axe and played them a few extra cords to let the men know his talent. He looked back at Relena who was holding back a few tears. This was it she thought to herself their big break what they had dreamed of since childhood, since the days in the garage.  
Lumaria noticed her tears and came to hug her " its alright babe" He said whipping away her tears " We are going to make it for real this time." She smiled back at him he could not be more charming she kissed him on the edge of his lips " They are tears of joy." Lumaria smiled and brought Relena closer " Give me a real one babe, we owe it to ourselves." Relena whipped off her tears and joined Lumaria in a kiss. Rould cleared his voice with a deep cough. " You two done now?" Rould said cocking his eyebrows. Xemnas laughed " ahh let them be lovers, you will never know how long it will last." Rould shook his head " Those two are joined at the hip, nothing is going to stop them. Any how, besides shall we discuss these matters further?" Xemnas looked pleased " Yes, I do believe so." 


	2. Chapter 2

The trio sat in the loft of the Painted Spindle, where most of the official meetings were held. Now in casual dress, Xigbar and Xemnas sat next to each other facing Rould. Rould was grinning like a Cheshire cat. " So what sort of figures are we talking about here?" Xigbar leaned forward, " Don't worry dude, you be able to live very comfortably." Xemnas nodded, " Very comfortably." Rould was beaming with happiness and content, tonight would be a night of celebration. " How long are you gentlemen staying here?" Xemnas looked back " As long as we are needed." Rould looked confused, usually talent agents did not do that sort of thing. He guessed with style of dress, they had strange business practices. " What ever you need, if you would like anything..." Xigbar leaned back over " We will let you know. I would love to hear your band play tonight, you don't mind if we..." Rould shook his head, " Oh, no not at all. Its free listen ins for now on, trust me you are just what we needed." Xigbar smiled with a bit of a cocky manner. " Its same on our end, so in the end, dude, you scratch my back vise versa." Xemnas handed Rould a check for a large sum of munny, his hand almost shaking from the sheer amount. " This is a bit much, don't you think.." Xemnas laughed deeply, " No, its more than enough to get you going, think of it as a gift." Rould smile, " You are a generous man." Xemnas laughed lightly. " What time should we be coming back tonight. " The band starts up at eight and could go till ten, depends on the crowd and the energy of my band." Xigbar slowly got up, kicking out one of his legs " Tell them to rest up, they will need to give it all they have. We will be watching." Rould rose as well and laughed " Don't worry, they always put on a very good show, I will tell them to take it easy before the show, and with this check I can feed them up good, no more cheap chinese food for us tonight! Thank you again gentlmen." Rould shook both of their hands and went back downstairs to tell the band the good news.

" Hey guys guess what, we are eating good tonight. Daddy has a nice fat check." The band looked rather exicted. Mey piped up " Great, maybe we can get better sound equipment too!" Lumaria flipped his hair back " Yeah some stings would be a nice" Relena looked back " Strings, how about a whole new guitar, your holding yours together with duct tape." Lumaria laughed while hugging her close " Hey, this baby has brought me luck, I think I get a few more shows out of her." Relena twisted a strand of her hair in her fingers " That's not the only thing that brought you." Mey butted in between them " Guys I am starving! Lets talk about food first, then we can reminisce. Lets go big tonight, steak, sushi, lobster!" Relena's eyes light up " I know just the place, can everyone say hibachi grill and sushi place?" All together they chimmed in " Under the sea." Rould was now beaming with joy tonight, there would be good, food, drinks and maybe women. " First we need to put this bad boy in our account, off we go Poyzen Apples. Into stardom."  
Xigbar had a confused look on his face while he was walking down the street with Xemnas. " Dude, I get why we need them, but why not just take them now." Xemnas shook his head " You do need to learn. We can not just take them now, there is not enough darkness in their hearts." Xigbar scratched his head " Yeah, but why do all of this, dude." Xemnas looked back " It is all part of the plan, xigbar." Xigbar shook his head, " Well seeing I am part of this mission man, wouldn't it be a good idea to clue me in?" Xemnas gave him a scowl. " Alright, lets just not talk about this right now man." Xigbar shrugged his shoulders and went back to admiring the view ( by the view, we mean young ladies). " Everything must fall into its right place Xigbar, just trust me and follow my lead. You need not worry about the whys or the hows. Xigbar..." Xigbar was now behind one block flirting with a feisty looking red head, whom for some reason kept going on about her singing voice and how she was so fascinated with the marvels with this new world. That he could agree with, this world was marvelous. For one thing it was so bright and there were colors and things he felt had seen a long time ago, but had long forgotten what they were. He sighed and shielded his eyes, the girl noticed this " Ohh you should try some sun glasses, I think they would look really neat on you, there is a stand right over there." He smirked and fished around in his pocket. Yes wallet, watch and... He extended his arm " Perhaps you can help me pick me out a pair." He smiled smaringly. The girl giggled and drug him off towards the stand. Xemnas cupped his forehead in his hand and leaned back against the wall. He would let Xigbar at least enjoy himself, after all he was helpful to an iota.  
The poyzen apples now dressed in more restaurant appropriate attire were ridding in style in Rould's convertible, top down. Relena was laughing in the wind on a high from the change of luck. She sat next to a now well dressed Lumaria, the green collared shirt matched well with his eyes and the fedora was a nice touch, still though he enjoyed wearing tight pants. Relena was equally well dressed, black v-neck shirt with a sharp mini skirt. Mey wore a blue plaid shirt with a vest over it and light grey pants. The foursome could not shake their good karma if they tried. Even normal day tasks seemed to favor them, no red lights, smooth traffic and a table set for them in advanced.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good times, good times. Did you ever think that.." Relena smiled " I had no doubt, baby, we have been through a lot tougher, I mean some good fortune was bound to come our way." Rould sat himself down at the table and began flirting with the waitress and ordering sake. He a smug look on his face, on top of the world type look. A look that at most times would sicken the crew, this time it only it only slightly nauseated them. Rould's look was one of lust for the drink, money and women. Mey broke the awkward silence in the room, " So who is ready for some fine eats?" The group looked back on each other and smiled. A sense of accomplishment and calm came when the food was brought. At last they could live it large.

Times for the Poyzen apples were not so grand, nor for their members. As with all stories, everything has a beginning. Darkness must sprout from somewhere and is birthed in all. This was her story. Relena and Lumaria were the best of friends, before everything happened. Simply living in childhood innocence. Relena and Lumaria spent most of their time together pretending to be what ever they wanted to be and on top of that list of make believe was a band, that is where it all started. Lumaria started with a simple acoustic guitar given to him by his mother and Relena took voice lessons.

Relena's birth into darkness started early. She was eight when it all began. One evening she came home from her voice lessons, she was walking down the familiar streets. Passing and counting the lamps as she always did, the slight buzzing of the electricity somehow comforted her.

She came upon her house, in the ditch across was a strange car. At first she was concerned she wanted to look at first, but thought nothing of it. She got out her keys and put them to the look, she noticed that something now was inherently wrong here. Near the lock it looked like the door was forced open before she could open the door BAM BAM! Gunshots, Relena froze outside of her door she could the faint whimpers of her mother. Relena slowly opened the door, everything was smashed on the floor, things were ripped. She crept silently through the house.

She could now see into the kitchen her father and mother both tied to chairs. Her father with several gun shots in him already was bleeding out. The man with the gun had a crazed look to his face. He paced around her parents " Give me all of it, I know you have it!" He shot up into the ceiling. Her mother began to cry " Please just take what you want, let us live." The man with the gun smiled " I know you have it! Where is it" He cocked his gun and shot her in the leg and cocked it again and shot her in her stomach. " Next one is for him, give it to me all of it." Her mother now hysterical. Relena saw all of this she crouched down near the island and grabbed the nearest thing to her she took a kitchen knife in both of her tiny hands.

She was trembling she had to do something. Rage took over, the man with the gun shot her father again his death blow. She saw her father die right in front of her, her mother crying. Tears streaming down her face. A knife in the back then another in the leg, pull and release. Again this time the man with a gun bent down, a knife in the stomach, a knife in his throat. Pull and release, he tried to raise his gun at her...click...click... nothing. Her mother had the strength to dial 911. Relena was only trying to save them, her mother her the last thing her mother saw was her daughter in his blood.

Pull release a knife, a knife...pull...a knife a knife... a knife a knife a knife a knife... The cops arrived and ambiance arrived putting her father, mother and man on carts. Her father already dead, now in a bag. Her mother bleeding badly. A cop bent down say her spattered in blood. He draped a blanket around her. " You did what any one would do, dear. I am sorry, I am so sorry. Your father." Relena looked up her eyes blank " I know...I'm a bad person ? I hurt him, but I...I.." " It's alright, it was self defense. Lets get you cleaned up.  
Your mother is going to the hospital. You need to go somewhere safe, it says on this sheet that you are to go to your neighbors house." Relena nodded and looked back at all the chaos and damage.

This is where she and Lumaria and her became inseparable. The cops brought her to their front door, still a bit bloodied with new clothes but all could tell something very wrong just happened. Once inside Relena was brought a a bath. The cop and Lumaria's parents talked about what happened. " It was pretty gruesome, I am worried for her though, she saw her father die...and that man. She will need time. They are not sure if her mother will make it, she is in bad shape. Relena is a strong girl, she did some serious damage to him...but no child should have to do that." Lumaria's mother clenched her teeth " We will take care of her, she is already so a part of our family, I just hope...for her sake her mother does make it." Thay night Relena's mother passed. Her mother assured her she was not a bad person, but there was a slight hint of fear for her daughter in her eyes before she said those last words " I love you, you're my daughter you could never be a bad person.." Relena would forever be haunted by those words and that look, the man with the gun...she wondered what drove her to do that...yes he was a bad man, but still no child should ever have to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Since then he would always tend to the garden, it made things easier. In the end though death came everyone, right. It had been months now and their focus now turned to the offer Rould gave them. Every day they would practice in the garage, Lumaria would take his old guitar and strum a few tunes. He and Relena Would join in harmony, they were happy together but still their sound was missing something and they knew they would not get much of any where with just the two of them. On this day Rould meet up with them " You know kids, you have something here, but you guys both know we need that extra …" Relena looked sharply back at him " We need another member, don't worry we can put up some filers around this little town. Build it and they will come right." Rould laughed her naivete was a refreshing. " Sure kids, it might just work. Trust me you will know them when you see it." Lue placed his hand around Relena's hip " Remember these kids might just your meal ticket." Relena gave

Lumaria a sly look and laughed. Rould shook his head " Get to work you bums, I have to go and do not worry I will put the word out about you kids." Rould slicked back his hair and put his hands in his pockets he could feel it the potential of money burning holes in his pockets. Lumaria and Relena qucikly got on their task of making flyers. Something bright and flashy, neon print and large letters. " Band seeking new talent" with the addresses and time slapped on and tilted to the side. " You think it will work Lue?"

Lumaria nodded as he hung up posters, that day he had on a sleeveless fish net shirt and white pants, his hair slightly spiked. Going for that whole punk look. " We will see babe, now I think that should be enough 20 flyers round the whole time should do it." His stomach growled. " See you worked up an appetite putting all those flyers up" she said drawing in closer she gave him a little peck on the lips " Lets go take care of that." Lumaria's eyes light up " Chinese, right" Relena scoffed "

Sure think goof ball." They joined hand in hand. A typical teenage couple, drawing all sorts of attention. They felt still on top of the world, with a whole promising future ahead of them and dreams of fast cars, fame and fortune.

Today the city was alive with street artist the streets vibrated with sound and life. Yet, something caught their ears. They could hear the strumming a very unusual instrument. A sitar playing a deep song. Calm at first building into a more intense song a hum at first while he struck a major tone. His voice built up to a song and so did his instrument " ooo, At home ,drawing pictures  
Of mountain tops With him on top .Lemon yellow sun , Arms raised in a V .Dead lay in pools of maroon below ,Daddy didn't give attention!"

His voice rang out with raw emotion of a story of this boy, him perhaps or another all rolled into one. " To the fact that mommy didn't care ,King Jeremy the wicked .Ruled his world . Jeremy spoke in class today . Jeremy spoke in class today . Clearly I remember , Pickin' on the boy , Seemed a harmless little fuck" He laughed at the end of that line. But we unleashed a lion" He flipped his wild hair into the air, a sandy blonde mullet. "Gnashed his teeth And bit the recessed lady's breast .How could i forget. He hit me with a surprise left ,My jaw left hurtin Dropped wide open ,Just like the day . Like the day i heard ,Daddy didn't give affection And the boy was something mommy wouldn't wear "King jeremy the wicked"

His voice became a tad raspy but fit the mood and his song slowed down but his intensity stayed the same. "Ruled his world . Jeremy spoke in class today ...ooooooo,Jeremy spoke in class today ,Try to forget this... Try to erase this..." His sitar slowed down and sung the last words without his stings "From the blackboard." Lumaria looked back at Relena his eyes a blaze " This is it, that is it." Relena looked down the boy with his case open with a few bills in it. The boy was dressed in mostly blues, several wrist bands, a white tank top with blue plaid open over it and shredded up blue jeans and light blue kicks. The sign by his case read " little boy blue" The boy got up and shook his head " Can I help you?" He said with one of his eyebrows raised. Relena stepped forward " You're good, really good. Listen blue, me and my boy here" She tugged Lumaria closer. " We Have a little two piece together, but we are looking for a new member for our band."

Boy blue shrugged his shoulders his shirt almost falling off " What is in it for me?" Relena put her index finger and thumb on her chin " lunch for now, then after that you can hear what we got." Boy blue stroked his hair " Sure, I can use a nice warm meal. What is on the menu." " Chinese, My name is Lumaria, Lue for short, this here is.." Relena intrupted " Relena, so boy blue, do you have a real name?" Boy blue nodded " Mey, nice to meet you guys." He put on fingerless glove hand out to shake on their deal. That was the begging of it all for them. The very start of an odd but unbreakable bound, the poyzen apples.

Just as they did now, they were all together but success had taken them all to new and exciting heights. Living in the past was not the way they did it, but tonight they wanted to look back at the darkness. Mey propped his feet " Hey dudes, here is to it all. I have to say I was skeptic at first. Look at us now. Poyzen Apples eating at a high class place all thanks to the guys in the cloaks." Mey laughed as he raised a glass. The rest of the band joined in. From afar, somewhere unknown and mysterious a place that never was the men in cloaks were watching intently.

" What do you think it will take" Xigbar said a haughty laugh echoed throughout the chamber " Something that rips them all apart, like I said my apprentice, I know what I am doing and I have a plan." He swirled his hand around in his flowing darkness, " It will just take time, the seeds have been planted we have to let them grow." He chuckled as he left. Xigbar shivered, he did not know he could still feel the cold. His friend, Xaldin stood against the wall. " A little scared I see, that is not like you." Xigbar huffed " Just cold my man." Xaldin stood their like a sentinel. " I see, perhaps we should leave this place if you are cold." Xigbar nodded as the screens flickered, they were watching them. What plans did these men in the cloaks have for our band exactly.


End file.
